Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus' placement has long been under debate, with some finding it as a and others as more advanced and close to . General Statistics *Name: wetherilli *Name Meaning: Double-Crested Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 7 meters (23 feet) *Time Period: Early Jurassic *Classification: Neotheropoda --> Dilophosauridae *Place Found: Arizona, USA, China *Describer: Welles, 1954 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1000 *Technique: 1000 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 580 **Rock/Paper: 435 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Revival Type (Japanese 2007 series Fossil card; English & Taiwanese Series 2 Fossil card) **Blitz Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Tie Recovery Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 冠番長 **English: The Crowned Hooligan **Taiwanese: 頭冠老大 *Altered Form: Alpha Dilophosaurus *Other: In the DS Game, a Dilophosaurus was turned into Alpha Dilophosaurus by Dr. Z and given to Laura. Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 030-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (033-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (038-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition (021-竜; Counter Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (021-竜; Counter Type) **2007 2nd Edition (028-竜; Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition Fossil Card (KS003-竜; Revival Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg (EGG-006-竜) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (007-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale North American Egg (EGG-011-竜) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (007-竜; Tie Recovery Type) *English **3rd Edition (New; 030-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (033-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (038-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (021-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (028-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition Fossil Card (KS003-竜; Revival Type) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 033-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (038-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (021-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (028-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition Fossil Card (KS003-龍; Revival Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg Dilophosaurus Card 3.jpg|Dilophosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Dilophosaurus 07 1st.png|Dilophosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Dilophosaurus 2.jpg|Dilophosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Dilophosaurus.gif|Dilophosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) DilophoJapGeki3rdback.jpg|Back of Dilophosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Dilophosaurus Card 6 Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Dilophosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Dilopho3rdback.jpg|Back of Dilophosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Dilophosaurus Card 5.png|Dilophosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Dilopho5thback.jpg|Back of Dilophosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) DilophoS21st.JPG|Dilophosaurus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) DilophoS21stback.JPG|Back of Dilophosaurus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) Dilophosaurus Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Dilophosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Dilophosaurus Card Eng S2 2nd back.jpg|Back of Dilophosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) 20170615 225542 8 bestshot.jpg|Dilophosaurus arcade Fossil card (English S2 3rd Edition) 20170615 225600 1 bestshot.jpg|Back of Dilophosaurus arcade Fossil card (English S2 3rd Edition) DilophoTai4th.jpg|Dilophosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Dilophosaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1000 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-081/160 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Alpha Dilophosaurus *Abilities: ;Up: +300 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +300 Power. unknown Dilophosaurus variant *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1000 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKJC-042/100(?) *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Up: +300 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +300 Power. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 頭にふたつのとさかを持つ肉食恐竜だ。とても古い時代の恐竜だ。 **English: A double-crested carnivore from the early stage of the age of the dinosaurs. **Taiwanese: 在頭上有著兩個頭冠的肉食恐龍,是很古時候的恐龍。 *It was the third dinosaur available as a Fossil Card. *Along with Carnotaurus, Utahraptor, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus, Neovenator, Monolophosaurus, Megaraptor, Deltadromeus, Eustreptospondylus, and Sinraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Wind Egg card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Edmontonia, Corythosaurus, and Camarasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale North American Egg card. *The TCG may have had a Dinosaur named "Hunting Dilophosaurus" in the Time Warp Adventures booster deck as card DKTA-042, but any and all record of card DKTA-042 is mysteriously missing from all, even official sources. The only source to name that card was the French www.hokatsu.com (but no longer), and it lacked an image. **If it did exist, it would have been that deck's level 1 Wind Dinosaur. *A chibi version of Dilophosaurus was set to appear in the Dainason on the Kyoryu-King official site, but the site was closed before the character, along with other chibis, could make an appearance. However, it does appear on a Dainason brochure. Gallery Dilophosauruschibi.jpg|unused Dilophosaurus chibi (Dainason) Breakneck Blitz TCG Card.jpg|Dilophosaurus in the Breakneck Blitz TCG Move Card Dilophosaurus skeleton.gif|Dilophosaurus skeleton Navigation Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG